


The Table

by maggsdm



Category: Jane Eyre (2011)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Surprise Sex, Table Sex, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggsdm/pseuds/maggsdm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gets an afternoon surprise from Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. I have searched the web for more Jane Eyre fanfiction and have found it extremely lacking so I have decided to write my own. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I want to get better. I hope you enjoy.

I heard the door shut behind me and the lock being turned. Before I could turn around to see if Adele was playing a trick I was pushed forward quite roughly, face down into the table. Big hands roved over my body and began removing my dress. I tried to push back to get away but the stranger pushed his hips into me to knock me down on to the table again. I was shocked; I froze. The man manouvered my arms around to pull down the top of my dress then pulled it down completely off me. His hands grabbed at my hips, moving up and around to my breasts. He put his hands down in my corset and began kneading and rubbing. Next he pulled my hair loose, running his fingers through the curls. He placed hot open mouthed kisses on my neck while pushing his hips into mine. I was quickly turned around to face the 'stranger' who turned out to be Edward. He had a dark look in his eyes and before I could question him he was kissing me, laying my back against the table while hiking up my skirts. I watched him move down further until he pulled my skirts over his head. I felt his kisses against my inner thighs, moving up until he kissed my center. Slowly he began licking from my opening to the top finally hitting the spot that drove me wild. He blew, licked and sucked at the spot while I became delirious, writhing and holding on to my hair, my breasts flushed and heaving. He inserted two fingers inside me, pushing and curling, in and out until I felt fire explode through my veins and I was arching off the table, coming with his name tumbling from my lips. While I was gathering myself, I heard Edward unzip his pants; I sat up in time to see his member spring forth. I leaned forward to grasp it, but he pushed my hands away. He moved his hands under my thighs and pulled until I was reclining on my elbows, my hair pooling on the table around me. He then thrusted forward into me, the both of us letting out a heavy moan. He kept one hand on my hip and put the other on my knee and he began thrusting in and out slowly. As he pushed back in, he would circle his hips against mine causing delicious waves of pleasure to shoot through me. He moved faster, moving his hand from my knee, down my thigh and onto my center, moving his thumb in a circle against me. The fire started building again while he began to thrust more frantically, our moans joining together, mine breathy and hitching, his deep and vibrating. He started saying my name, "Jane, Jane,Jane". He pulled me closer to him, kissing me fiercely and passionately. His fingers and thrusting got to a pinnical that I could not hold back from and I came, shuddering and arching in his arms. His movements got jerkier and then he let out a long hard groan, pushing his head into my chest, arching forward and taking his last few thrust, emptying himself into me. He kissed the top of my breast, moving up to my neck, before reaching his finally destination, my lips. We kissed lazily basking in our post coital bliss.


End file.
